the_world_of_duskanafandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of Duskana
The creatures of Duskana believe the face of their world has been forged by several different deities. From Primordial Elemental beings to former mortals elevated to godhood. These are just some of such celebrated and feared entities. ''Maegera the Dawn Titan Many believe the world of Duskana was crafted by the twin goddesses of night, ''Selune and Shar, as a prison for the Titan Maegera. Working together for the first time in their existance, the sisters crafted a world of stone, covered in ice, and bathed in eternal darkness, imprisoning Maegera within. Eons passed as the heat of the Titan melted the stone around her, forming what is known as The World's Forge. As the heat of the World's Forge began to work the stone near Maegera, it also rose and worked its way to the icy surface of Duskana. Eventually, the ice began to slowly melt, and carved its way into the stone, creating countless underground caverns, crevices, and tunnels. Eons continued to pass as the water carved its way to the World's Forge. Life began to take hold in the underground world of Duskana. Drow, Deep Gnomes, Duergar and other creatures flourished. Finally one day, Maegera escaped from her prison, bursting to the surface. Her escape split the world, creating continents and islands all over Duskana as melted water poured through the underground. For millenia, Maegera scorched the surface of Duskana, unchecked. Many of the world's underground creatures made their way to the surface lands. Those who survived found themselves enjoying this new experience they called sunlight. A new race of beings called Humans, short lived but quick to multiply, especially thrived in the sunlight. They paid homage to the terrifying Titan as best they could, and hoped she would not raze their camps and settlements, but little mercy, if any, was found. ''Torm, The Hand of Righteousness Legend says that a human named ''Torm rode an army of soldiers into battle against the awesome Dawn Titan, Maegera. Stories tell of Torm standing before her, right hand extended, as he commanded to the towering primordial, "Hold!" They say he spoke to the Titan of the grace found in honor and duty. He explained to her the value she would find by returning to the World's Forge, becoming the driving force of all life on Duskana. And without casting a single blow, Maegera oblidged. ''Hemera, Goddess of the Day A human woman who sacrificed herself to Maegera in an effort to bring about a lasting day. Selune, the Moon Maiden Goddes of the moon, and twin sister of Shar. Shar, Mistress of the Night The twin sister of Selune, goddess of the moon. Shar is obsessed with extinguishing light from the universe. Viduus, Seperator of Souls Pulls the souls from the bodies of the deceased and carries them to their destination. Tempus, God of War Brother of Torm, fought a war to return Maegera to the World's Forge. Found immortality in her flames. Momus, God of the Fools A god of humor, satire and mockery. Tymora, Goddess of Luck Goddess of Luck 'Mystra' Goddess of Magic and Arcana Sucellus the Thirsty God of agriculture and drink. Abnoba'' Dwarven Forest Goddess